1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine has a cover that is configured so as to be able to expose the inside of a housing main body for replacement and repair of inner members. For example, an image forming apparatus having a cover (door) that is configured to be openable in a horizontal direction and to be able to expose the inside thereof is proposed.
Here, in a case where the cover is disposed to be aligned above in a vertical direction of a cassette for storing paper, the cover may be formed so that an end thereof is aligned, in the vertical direction, with an end of the cassette, in order to satisfy design requirements.
In this case, an end of the cover is attached so as to be pivotable about a pivotal axis at a position a predetermined distance inward from an outer edge in the horizontal direction of the housing main body. In addition, a decorative portion is disposed in a predetermined region from the end of the cover portion, including the outer edge in the horizontal direction, in order to avoid exposure of the inner members.